


Kill of the Night

by StupidGenius



Series: Life is Pain, highness [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Isaac, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isaac is a puppy and he's had a sad life, Stiles is sick of people being douchebags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't like to think about what would have happened if they hadn't found him outside that bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill of the Night

“It’s so unfair that you can’t get drunk.” Stiles pouted, staring down into an empty shot glass.

They were at Danny’s bar. It was a new moon, just a few weeks after Stiles got his tattoo, and Derek didn’t really know why they were there. Stiles seemed off all day, and he disappeared for a while earlier, but he seemed better now. Maybe that was the alcohol.

“I never said I couldn’t get drunk.” Derek smirked at him. “I just said I couldn’t get drunk on regular beer.” Danny poured a bit more golden liquid into Stile’s glass.

“What? That doesn’t…How can you then?”

“Wolfsbane.”

“That kills you.”

“Not all kinds.” Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Can you get some now?”

“Why?”

“Because! I want to see you drunk. I bet it would be hilarious.” Stiles laughed. “You’re always so…scowly. And serious. I want to know what kind of drunk you are. I bet you get really-” He was cut off by his phone. It was ringing loudly in his pocket, and he swore. “Shit. I forgot to call my dad.”

“Is everything okay?” Derek asked as Stiles stood up.

“Yeah, yeah, I just…” he answered the phone and pressed it to his ear. “I’ll be right back, okay? I’m just going outside.” He nodded, frowning. Derek watched him slip past the glass front door and disappear off to the side. He was too far away for Derek to hear the conversation over the hum of people. Derek didn’t want to pry, but he was curious as to what Stiles had to talk about that he felt he should keep from him.

“How is he doing?” Danny asked suddenly. When Derek turned, the dark haired man was leaning forward, looking warily over at the doors. “After, you know, the animal attack and everything. I heard he was the only one that survived. It must be rough.” Right. The animal attack. That was what they were going with. It made the most sense.

“Better than I thought he would.”  He admitted. “Nights have been tough. He gets…nightmares.” Derek frowned, remembering a few months ago when Danny had been at Stiles’ old apartment. _He still thinks I’m his fucking cousin, Miguel._ “I- uh- look, Danny, I’m not really-”

“I know you’re not his cousin.” Danny laughed. “I figured out who you were a few minutes after I left that day.”

“Oh.”

“Stiles says weird things when he panics. He told me once that he could come over to finish a project because he had to do something for his sister. The sister that he doesn’t have.” Danny sighed. “I try not to hold it against him. It usually happens around today.”

“Today?” Derek wondered. Stiles hadn’t told him about anything specific happening today.

“Yeah. This day’s usually pretty hard on him and his dad.”

“Why?”

“He didn’t tell you?” Danny frowned, and Derek knew whatever it was, it couldn’t be good, because Danny never frowned.

“No. Should I know?”

“Yeah. It’s a pretty big deal. Half the town knows.” The young owner looked back at the exit. “It’s the anniversary of his mom’s death.” _Oh._

Fuck. How did Derek not know? He’d never wanted to ask about the details of Stiles’ mother’s death, because he knew it hurt him to talk about it, but he should at least know what day she died. Stiles knew the day the Hale fire happened. He knew the day Laura died. The day Cora had come back. Derek kind of felt like punching himself in the face. What kind of a boyfriend was he?

“Jesus.” He breathed.

“I’m sure he just didn’t want you to worry. He’s like that with everyone.” _I still should have known._ Derek was glaring down at Stiles’ empty glass when his phone buzzed.

 

**From Scott:**

**Tell Stiles I cant make it**

**ER attending didnt show**

**Tell him im really sorry. Really. He wont answer his phone**

**To Scott:**

**Ok**

He sighed. Scott probably knew what today was. He only texts him when it’s important. Derek was about to go out and find Stiles when he suddenly felt…angry. It took him to second to realize that the anger wasn’t his. It was Stiles’. Whatever was happening outside, he didn’t like it. Derek got up just as he heard his name being called from outside. It wasn’t loud enough for anyone else to hear, but he did.

“I’ll be right back.” He muttered, rushing to the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yeah, I’m with Derek.” Stiles sighed into the phone. “I was going to come over, I swear. But that new deputy said you were out earlier, and I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You wouldn’t be bothering me, kiddo.” His dad assured him. “Just…you don’t have to come over. I just called to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s _fine,_ Stiles. Really.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Now go. Do whatever you were doing before. I’ll come visit you tomorrow.”

“I love you dad.”

“Love you too son.” His dad hung up. Stiles stared guilty down at the sidewalk as he made his way back to the bar.

He honestly wouldn’t feel so bad about today if he had actually remembered what today was when he woke up. But no, he hadn’t. Because it was summer, and the days usually blurred together, and stupid Derek didn’t have a fucking calendar in that shitty loft of his. Theirs. It was their loft now.

Stiles was about to reach for the door when he heard a crash in the alley next to the bar. He paused.

There were two options. One would be to go in the alley and check it out. See if it’s anything supernatural they should worry about and risk possible death. Two being just ignore it and enter without looking back. That was the easy, less painful option. But when had Stiles ever been known to do things the easy way?

He went around to inspect it.

“I s-swear I-I didn’t-” the broken sobs were cut off by a loud smack. Stiles froze, taking in the scene before him.

There was a guy with his back towards him, arm raised like he was going to punch the wall. Except it wasn’t the wall. There was someone in between the guy in the wall. Someone with soft looking golden curls, wide, panicked eyes, and a dark purple bruise over one eye.

“Hey!” Stiles yelled before his brain could catch up with his mouth. The first guy whirled around to glare at him. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Nothing that concerns you.” The guy sneered. Stiles glanced at the guy leaning against the wall and _fuck._ He knew him. He went to high school with him. Everyone knew Isaac Lahey. His father, the swim coach, had been an abusive asshole, and apparently so was what Stiles was summing as the guy’s boyfriend.

“If someone’s getting hurt, it concerns me.” He was really shocked at how brave he was feeling at the moment. And pissed. Though he wasn’t surprised at how pissed he was.

The guy just looked Stiles over, snickered, and lifted his arm again, deciding to ignore him. “Hey!” Stiles shoved the guy out of the way. He only stumbled a couple of feet, but it was enough. Stiles stood in front of the blonde, studying his face. there was a fresh bruise on his jaw and blood on his split lip.

“What the hell?” the guy snapped. He stomped over, and he looked like he wanted to pummel Stiles into the concrete.

 “Derek!” Stiles screamed. He really didn’t mean to, but that was the only name he could think of in the few seconds before the asshole’s fist collided with his cheek. He expected pain to erupt somewhere else, but that didn’t happen. Stiles opened his eyes just in time to see Derek grabbing the guy from behind and throwing him back with an angry growl. His eyes glowed alpha red in the dark, and Stiles could almost see the rage tainting the air around him.

“What’s your name?” he snarled.

“What the fuck is wrong with your eyes?”

“I think you should answer him.” Stiles commented.

“Garrett.” The guy finally answered. Derek didn’t shred him, like Stiles thought he would. He just blinked away the red in his eyes.

“Don’t touch him. Either of them. Ever, got that?” when Garrett didn’t answer, Derek growled, low and threatening.

“Yes, alright! Fuck.” The guy scrambled to his feet and bolted. Derek came over to them.

“Are you okay?” He huffed. Stiles took a step away from Isaac and cupped his face.

“My cheek hurts. But I’ve had worse.” Even he knew it was too soon for that. He turned to look at the blonde man beside him. He was shaking.

“Hey Isaac. You remember me?” he asked softly.

“Y-yeah. You’re the sheriff’s kid. Stilinski.” Isaac nodded.

Stiles lifted a hand to put on his shoulder, and he flinched. It made his heart ache.

He hadn’t known Isaac very well, but he had been quiet. A nice kid. He bought Stiles lunch once during his senior year freak out when he thought he had…a disease. He didn’t seem to have the best luck though. His father had been beating him up since his mother disappeared (Stiles remembered feeling guilty he hadn’t figured it out sooner when his dad told him), and after that bastard was put away, Isaac seemed to be doing okay. But apparently not.

“Let’s get that taken care of, yeah?” he gestured toward his split lip.

“N-no, it’s okay, I should…he’s pissed now, I have to…” His lower lip trembled.

“How about this. We’ll clean you up a bit, and if you really want to go after him when we’re done, you can.” But please don’t.

Isaac looked at Derek, then back at Stiles. He considered it for a moment, then deflated against the dirty brick wall.

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles was sitting in front of the guy (Isaac?), cleaning his many injures. There was a familiar look of determination on his face, one he hadn’t seen in a while.

“I’m going to get you a glass of water, okay?” He told the trembling man. Isaac nodded, and Derek followed Stiles to the kitchen.

He’d been thinking about it since they brought Isaac home. How he needed to expand the pact, make sure they were strong enough just in case any other packs threatened their territory. He’d also been thinking a lot about the conversation he needed to have with Stiles about alphas and their mates. But this was more important at the moment.

“I’m going to offer him the bite.” Derek told him. Stiles froze. He didn’t look angry, like Derek expected. He seemed to consider it for a moment, glancing back at the man on the couch.

“Why?”

“The pack is small…Werewolf wise. There aren’t enough of us to protect the territory, which means other packs might think it would be easy to take it from us. I know you don’t really like the idea of turning more people, this this won’t be like Scott. I’m asking him. If he says no, I won’t do anything.” He explained. Stiles sighed. He didn’t say anything, but Derek took that as approval.

“Here.’ Stiles said softly, handing Isaac the glass of water. He gulped it down, wincing.

“C-can I ask you something?” Isaac looked up at Derek, not quite meeting his eyes. Derek nodded. “You’re eyes…they, um...”

“They glowed.” Derek supplied. He nodded.

“And you… You had claws. Your face was all messed up. I don’t…what are you?”

 

* * *

 

 

Derek explained everything to Isaac. How packs works, what an alpha was, all the different creatures they faces, and he told him all about the hunters. Stiles could tell Derek didn’t like it when he told Isaac about the time Sara took him. It hadn’t been that long ago, and he could feel Derek’s anger and worry, but he needed to talk about it. He had to let Isaac know exactly what he was getting into if he accepted the bite.

Isaac said yes. He hardly even flinched when Derek bit his wrist, and Stiles didn’t know what to think about that.

“You don’t have to go back.” Stiles told him, watching Derek talk on the phone with Deaton. “To Garrett, I mean. Whatever stuff of yours he has, Scott will get it for you, if you want. He won’t mind.”

“McCall?” Isaac wondered.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I’ll tell my dad about your…ex…tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you.” Isaac looked like he was about to cry. No- he was crying. His hands were fiddling with the hem of his shirt and he was staring straight at the TV, but he wasn’t focused on it. “For stopping him. He would have stopped, eventually. He always did. But…yeah.” He looked down at the floor and wiped the tears off his face. Sties didn’t know if it was okay to touch him, though he really wanted to comfort him. “So, uh… are you a…werewolf too?”

“Nope.” He leaned back. “Regular old human. The only one, apparently.” He swallowed thickly, thinking back to when Sara had started talking to him before the torture.

“You and every other monster in the world.”

“I’m not a werewolf.”

“No, but you are something.”

“How long does it take to heal?” Isaac’s questions snapped him out of his train of thought. Derek was watching him, expression wary, but he answered his question.

“A couple of hours. It should be gone by morning.” He paused. “You can sleep here. The couch is the only place we have for now…” he scratched at the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s great. Thank you.” Isaac gave them a timid smile. Stiles returned it.

“We’ll go to the sheriff’s station tomorrow morning, yeah?” The blonde nodded. “What did Deaton say? Why did he call?”

“Just some stuff about Kira. Apparently, she’s a thunder Kitsune. It’s a-”

“Japanese fox spirit, yeah.” Stiles smiled softly. “I’m a mythology major, remember? I know more about this stuff than you do.”

“Right.” Derek rolled his eyes. “I’ll go get some spare blankets.”  He watched his boyfriend disappear into their room. He looked towards the other set of stairs, where Cora’s room was. She probably wasn’t here if she hadn’t poked her head out to see what was happening yet.

“I thought about leaving.” Isaac said, so quietly that Stiles wasn’t sure he had said anything at first. “In the beginning. I did. But it was different that with my dad, you know? At least I hadn’t chosen to be stuck with him as a father. But I chose to be with Garrett. And I chose to piss him off all the time.”

“No. He was a dick, Isaac. This wasn’t your fault.” He lifted a hesitantly lifted a hand. It hovered over Isaac’s thin wrist where it lay on the couch. “I’m better with physical comfort. Can I…?”

“Yeah.” He whispered after a moment. Stiles lay his hand over his wrist and squeezed gently.

“You’re gonna be okay. Even if you don’t believe it right now.”

 

* * *

 

 

Derek lay awake at night, staring up at the pipes on his ceiling. Half his mind was on Isaac, and what kind of beta he would be. He could already tell the bite took. If it hadn’t, he’d be a bleeding mess of black goo downstairs by now, and the smell of sick would be filling the loft. The other half of his mind was on Stiles. As always.

Why hadn’t he told him what today was? Danny said he just didn’t like to worry people, and Derek knew that, but they’d been living together for two months already. They’d been together for longer. He knew Stiles trusted him, and he trusted Stiles. So why…

Stiles whimpered beside him, pressing himself closer to Derek in his sleep. It was probably a nightmare. He decided to wake him up before he shot up screaming, like he did so often now.

“Hey.” He said softly, running a hand through his hair. Stiles buried his face the pillow, still unconscious. “Stiles.” He tried again. The younger man let out a high pitched whine, and Derek could hear Cora and Isaac waking up. “Stiles wake up. It’s just a dream.” He soothed.

“Mom.” Stiles muttered, frowning. Derek pressed his mouth to the pale man’s ear.

“Stiles.” He still didn’t have total control over his new alpha abilities, so he really didn’t mean to put any power behind the name. But he saw the faint red glow his eyes cast on Stiles’ cheek, and then the man shot up, panting like he’d run a marathon.

“Derek?”

“I’m right here.” Stiles looked to him, eyes wide, and wrapped his arms around his neck. Their nights usually went like this. He was getting better though. He sleep through last night. “Do you want to try and go back to sleep?”

“No.” he whispered. “I…I’m going to dad’s.” he said suddenly, getting off the bed.

“Are you sure?”

“Y-yeah. I just… There’s something I have to do.” He tugged a shirt on and paused. “I’ll be back by morning.”

“Is everything okay?”

“It will be.” Stiles nodded. “Yeah. I need to- I just have to see him.” He smiled, but it looked forced. “Want me to bring breakfast?”

“Depends. Are you planning on getting waffles or shitty fast food filled with preservatives?” he wondered, attempting to lighten the mood. It worked. Stiles glared at him, a smile dancing on the corners of his lips.

“Waffles, you ass.” He threw something at Derek’s head. A sock.

“I love you.” He called.

“Love you too, Der-Bear.” Stiles said just before he closed the door. Derek sighed, burying his nose in Stile’s pillow and breathing in his scent. Downstairs he heart Isaac speak up.

“C-can I have blueberry?” he asked, hesitant.

“You can have anything you want, puppy.”


End file.
